


The Shooting

by kokokoriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, School Shootings, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii
Summary: It was a normal practice for the Karasuno team until an unthinkable event occurs..."If we don't...if we don't get out of here, people need to see this," He explained, sniffling again. He asked, louder, "Does anyone have anything that they want to say?"((School shooting AU))





	

It was a normal practice for the Karasuno team, and things were going as usual. But then a bang was heard, and not just any kind of bang. It sounded like metal hitting something else, like a quick, fast noise. Anyone with common sense could tell that it was, in fact, a gun shot. All volleyballs were dropped as every pair of eyes shot towards the gym door. Low whispers could be heard, but Ukai shut them up. He took matters into his own hands and ran to close the gym doors. Ukai slammed the gym doors shut, locking them and putting a bar between the handles. He motioned for everyone to keep quiet as Takeda shoved the suddenly quiet team into the boy's locker room. Once he made sure the gym was empty, he shut the door and locked that as well. 

"Spread out and hide," Sawamura Daichi said, splitting the group up and sending them to the corners of the locker room. By now, Yachi Hitoka was in tears, and Shimizu Kiyoko was holding her. Daichi sent a sympathetic look to her and had Sugawara stand by the girls, hoping that his calming aura would spread onto them. The lights were shut off and Takeda mentally cursed as it turned pitch black, hardly able to see anything. 

Kageyama Tobio grabbed his boyfriend's hand and raced into an aisle, shoving them onto the ground against the locker. He could feel Shouyou shaking in his arms, and he rubbed gentle circles into his back. "We're safe, it's going to be okay," Tobio whispered quietly, although he didn't sound very confident. 

"Be quiet!" Tanaka Ryuu shouted from the opposite wall of lockers, his head in his arms. He was beyond terrified. His girlfriend was watching practice and had to use the bathroom, and she didn't make it back in time before the gun shots went off. He was fearing for her, the shakiness evident in his voice. Tobio shut up and held Shouyou closer, not wanting to loose him. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi let out a quiet cry and was immediately shushed by Tsukishima Kei. "Shut up! We don't even know if they were gun shots!" He said to Tadashi, crossing his arms and sliding onto the ground. He was shushed by Ukai, who was rubbing his temples. He couldn't let anything happen to these kids. His main priority was to protect everyone in the locker room, no matter the risk. 

Sniffles were heard throughout the locker room. Takeda took his phone out of his pocket and turned in on, the light illuminating the darkness. He unlocked it and passed it to the closest person next to him, Nishinoya Yuu. "Start texting your parents, tell them you're okay," He instructed in a calm tone. Yuu nodded slowly and shakily typed the number to his mother into the phone, sending her a small paragraph explaining that he was okay. He hit send and passed it to Azumane Asahi, who did the same. The phone went around the group, different messages being sent out to loved ones. 

Ukai had taken his own phone out and started to call for help. They answered immediately, already knowing what was going on. They were on their way, but there was no guarantee of how long it would take them. 

Instead of texting his family, Kei put in his boyfriend's number. He sent Tetsuro a few messages explaining how much he loved him, and that he was okay. He went to send another before the phone was practically ripped from his hands by Tadashi. The shorter boy sniffled widely and frantically started to text his parents. He didn't think he was going to make it out alive, and he wanted his parents to be the last people he'd talked to. 

"We're all just going to stay here, okay?" Ukai said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "We don't-" 

He was cut off by another bang, and Hitoka let out another cry, burying her face in her best friend's chest. She was scared for her life and the life of her teammates. There was suddenly yelling and a loud crash. Squeals and cries could be heard all around the locker room, and Ukai tried his best to keep them quiet. He peeked outside the small, locker room door window and hitched his breath. No one was inside the gym, but the doors were wide open. "Everyone stay quiet!" He said a bit louder, causing Hitoka to cry more and Tadashi to send even more texts. 

Ryuu stood up suddenly and wiped his eyes. He started towards the door and Ukai grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing?!" 

"Mina...!" Ryuu started, his voice choking. "She's out there, I have to get her." 

Ukai narrowed his eyes and pushed down on Ryuu's shoulders. "Sit down!" He said, dead serious. He had to push Ryuu onto the ground and have Yuu and Asahi hold him back. For possibly the first time ever, Ryuu let out a loud sob that echoed around the lockers. It was enough to wrench any heart, knowing that all Ryuu wanted was to make sure his darling was safe. His cries became muffled as he bit onto the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Asahi rubbed his arms comfortingly. 

"Ennoshita isn't here either," Shouyou suddenly realized, his chest starting to pound again. He looked down and rocked into his boyfriend's arms, holding back tears and cries of agony. 

Meanwhile, Shitake Mina stood on the toilet seat, cowering and crying. She heard the gun shots when she was washing her hands and raced back into the bathroom stall quicker than the shots went off. She was petrified, frankly. Would she ever see Ryuu again? Tears fell fast from her eyes, falling down her cheeks and landing on the floor on the bathroom. "Please, please," She begged to no one in particular. 

It was almost as if Ryuu heard her pleads, because he got an urge to stand up again. This time he bolted towards the door and yanked on it, thought it was locked. "I have to go, I have to go!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. It broke Takeda and Ukai's hearts to see him like this, but they couldn't let him go out. "She's all alone!" 

"Get down!" Ukai shouted, grabbing Ryuu. Only this time, Ryuu was more defiant. It took both of the coaches to grab him and restrain him, their voices growing louder. 

"I don't care!" Ryuu cried, thrashing him arms. "Let go of me!" His voice was almost screaming, and Ukai slapped his hand over it while Takeda restrained his arms. Muffled screams were all that could be heard, as the others grew silent again. Tears were falling from almost everyone's faces.

"Listen to me!" Takeda snapped. "You are putting everyone in danger! Look at them! Look at them! Ryuu it's okay, it's okay." Ukai got Ryuu back on the ground, and he collapsed into Yuu's arms this time, sobbing silently and shaking violently. Ryuu shut his eyes tight. He couldn't look at them. Not now, at least. 

Ennoshita Chikara was outside. He had been bustled out by a teacher, along with other students, while filling up the water cooler. Tears were streaming down his face at the thought of his entire team stuck inside the building. He pushed past students and grabbed a teachers shirt. "I have to get inside!" He said, somewhat angrily. The teacher denied him entrance though, leaving Chikara to stand still and sob, frustrated. 

-

"Kei, what are you doing?" Tadashi hissed as Kei turned on the camera to Takeda's phone. He was recording a video and it was focused on Tadashi at the moment. Kei sniffled, keeping a straight face and a strong attitude. 

"If we don't...if we don't get out of here, people need to see this," He explained, sniffling again. He asked, louder, "Does anyone have anything that they want to say?"

A 'yeah' was heard and the phone was handed off to Kiyoko, who still had an arm wrapped around Hitoka, protectively. Tears glossed in her eyes. She said a simple, "I love you" to her family, and then to someone surprising. She held the camera shakily and said, "I love you, Hitoka." The smaller girl hardly heard, but it was enough to bring her to more tears. She loved Kiyoko too, god, she was head over heels for her. She sobbed violently, and the phone was passed on to Tobio and Shouyou. 

"Mom, Natsu, I love you both," Shouyou whimpered, snot and tears rushing down his face still. He said a short message to his little sister before breaking down into soft tears again. Tobio sniffled and looked into the camera. 

"I love you, dad and-" Before Tobio could finish, Takeda hissed from the front of the room. 

"Turn it off, please turn it off," He begged, his voice cracking. 

The camera was turned off a few moments later. 

-

The bathroom door creaked open and Mina's heart started to race. This was it. This was the end to her journey. She had come all this way just to be shot in the head. She held back her loud sobs as footsteps pattered onto the stone tiles. And then, a voice spoke. 

"Mina?"

You had never seen someone's whole demeanor change like it had in that very moment. "Takeda-Sensei!" She cried, jumping down from the toilet and throwing the door open. She hugged him tightly, letting her tears fall. Takeda's arms tightened around her and she held onto the back of his shirt as she sobbed. She thought this would be the end, but he saved her. He led her quickly through the halls and back into the gym, collapsing into the locker room. "Ryuu..."

As soon as Ryuu heard her voice, he bolted up and grabbed her. They didn't let go of their embrace as Mina toppled to the ground, causing Ryuu to fall also. It was uncomfortable, but it didn't matter to them. As long as they were together, anything could happen. Suddenly, the lights were turned on to reveal snot-nosed, teary eyed teenagers who just wanted something to hold onto. 

"Is everyone okay?" Ukai called out, his voice still quiet, in a way. Ryuu nodded and continued to hug Mina, never wanting to let go. Takeda embraced Ukai gently and Kiyoko held onto Hitoka's hand. She dropped it when Hitoka when to squeeze Tadashi, sobbing once more. 

A group hug was called, and sniffles and sobs sounded throughout. "I love you all," Ukai whispered, tears of his own streaming down his face. "I'm so proud of all of you. You're all safe, you're all safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Stay safe


End file.
